Finding Love Among The Chaos
by Emisonshipper18
Summary: Have you ever felt like you've wanted to just leave and start a new life? well that is me at the moment. Follow the story of Emily Fields as she and her friends try to figure out the truth. This is an Emily/Alison fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love amidst Chaos

**Authors Note: Okay, so this was just a story that came to me after going through withdrawals over Pretty Little Liars. I will start by saying any error in spelling and grammar is completely my own as I am new as an author on here. I welcome constructive criticism, so feel free to tell me if I have something messed up about any of the characters or if I have made a spelling mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own Pretty Little Liars. Those rights go to Sara Shepard and The writers and creators of Pretty Little Liars. I am not making any money off of this story either.**

**This story is going to be an Emison pairing, so I suggest for those who are not too keen on pairings such as those to turn back now. They won't get together right away, so please be patient and bear with me.**

**Emily's Point of View**

Have you ever had one of those moments where you wish you could leave everything behind you and create a new life for yourself? Well at the moment, that's where I stand. My name is Emily Fields and I am a senior at Rosewood High School. You would think that as a senior and a teenager I would be on top of the world right now; unfortunately that couldn't be farther from the truth. Being that it's my last year of high school, this is the year I have to get everything taken care of. Where am I going to go to college, what career am I going to choose, and last but not least how am I going to accomplish all of it and keep my friends?

See, me and my friends haven't had the best high school career a teenager could ask for. One of our best friends, Alison Dilaurentis, disappeared around our freshman year of high school. Alison was what would be considered the classic queen bee in any high school. She was every guy's dream and every girl wanted to be her friend. She was the glue that held our little group of five together. Our group being Alison, me, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery. It also didn't help that after she disappeared we started receiving messages from 'A'. Somehow this anonymous person knew our deep, dark secrets and it was like hunting season and we had targets on our backs. Unfortunately before Alison disappeared, she had left quite a trail of enemies behind. And this enemy that we've had to deal with, is the reason why I had to put my swimming career on hold. Oh? I forgot to mention that I was the star of the Rosewood Sharks girl's swim team before my rotator cuff had been torn but I will go into that later. I guess you could say I was the most hurt when Alison disappeared. This being because I was or I guess am in love with her still. Maybe at some point in the future I will be able to come to terms with it, but I won't give up hope yet- "Emily!" my thoughts were interrupted as Aria called to me. "Hey Aria, what's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?" "Oh nothing's wrong, well not yet anyway." Aria replied as she checked her cell phone repeatedly. I furrowed my eyebrows "is everything all right Ar? You look like you're about to give yourself whiplash the way you keep checking your phone." She looked up and replied "yeah, I'm just checking for messages from Hanna and Spencer and watching for messages from 'A'." Her hazel eyes met mine for a few seconds giving me the chance to see the different emotions swirling in them, worry, mainly as the others I couldn't place. "Yeah I know, I haven't been able to keep from jumping when my phone beeps for fear it's from 'A'". I said, as I started walking towards my locker to put my books away.

I closed my locker and Aria and I started to head towards the cafeteria to meet Spencer and Hanna at our usual spot. We entered and immediately saw Spencer and Hanna at the spot; once we were in their line of vision they waved us over. Spencer spoke as I took a seat near her and Aria sat next to Hanna. "Everything okay Em? You two took a while." "Yeah" I replied, taking my lunch out and started eating while glancing at Aria. She was silently listening to the conversation as Hanna asked "So have any of you received a text from 'A' today?" "Hanna!" Spencer, Aria and I hissed as Hanna raised her hands in defense. "Hey might as well not beat around the bush, we were all thinking it," Hanna replied. "No not yet", Aria replied. "Me either", Spencer added. "Neither have I", Hanna and I said at the same time. Spencer sighed "that can't be good. 'A' doesn't just take a nap, when has 'A' ever left us in peace?" "I don't know Spence, but you're right it can't be good". I replied before throwing my trash away and grabbing my bag to head to the parking lot. I walked to my magenta grey 2009 Toyota Corolla and unlocked it, placing my bag in the back seat before starting the car.

Once I unlocked the house, I entered and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later I felt my phone ring. I checked the screen and gasped when I saw the text message saying-

It's time to play, how about cat and mouse Alison disappeared, and evaded me. Let's see how long she can last. Kisses

A


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 following leads can bring discovery

**Author's Note: I will try to update as often as I can. I welcome reviews, as they keep me wanting to continue the story for those who read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters used. That privilege goes to Sara Shepard and the writers and creators of the show. I am not profiting off of these characters either.**

**Emily's Point of View**

My fingers trembled as I held my phone. It can't be, she couldn't be alive, could she? I guess it could be a big possibility, after all I did see her outside of that barn. But I was just hallucinating, right? She's been missing for over a couple of years and most likely dead. I grimaced as I thought about that. Then again, 'A' does love to play games, granted they are dangerous games where you're lucky if you survive. I should know, I almost became the next tragedy when we went to save Doctor Sullivan.

_Flashback_

_Me, Aria, Spencer and Hanna had split up to try to find Doctor Sullivan. I ran in the direction of the barn while the others checked around the surrounding areas. I opened the doors to the barn and saw a car, but no Doctor Sullivan. My phone beeped alerting me to a new message. Fear quickly building and spreading through my body, I opened the message-_

_The doctor is running out of air, and you will be too, soon. Let's see if you can save yourself and her_

_Kisses- 'A'_

_I ran to the car and opened the driver side door, and got in and searched for her. It was then I realized that she wasn't in the car. SLAM! I heard, as the barn doors shut, trapping me inside. The car's fumes started to engulf the inside of the barn, making me delirious. I soon fell unconscious, only to feel my body moving, but not of its own accord. I opened my eyes, and as the haze cleared I saw her, Alison Dilaurentis. "Am I dead?" I questioned, as I looked into Alison's blue eyes. "This bitch thinks this is what you want, to be rid of her" Alison responded. "What happened to you?" I asked, as Alison stroked my hair gently. She sighed and said "I trusted the wrong person." I went to ask another question, only to have Alison press a finger to my lips. "You were the hardest to leave behind, you were always my favorite." She said, before leaning down and gently kissing my lips. Soon after, she disappeared again and I awoke to Spencer, Aria, and Hanna leaning over me._

That day, I almost died because of those car fumes. Part of me wants to believe that it was Alison that pulled me out of that barn. But another part, and mainly the other girls, are telling me it was just a hallucination. I climbed the stairs to my room, and entered it, before going to my desk and sitting down. I sent out an S.O.S. text to Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. I immediately received responses from all of them, letting me know they would be over in a few minutes.

A few knocks at the door later, signaled the girls' arrival. I headed down stairs, and opened the door letting Spencer, Aria and Hanna in. "What's wrong?" "What's going on?" "Are you okay?" came the flurry of questions from the girls, as they looked at me, waiting for answers. I breathed a wavering sigh and answered, "I received a text message from 'A' when I came home." The girls looked at me with a mix of fear and worry. "What did it say?" Aria asked, while sitting down on the couch as Hanna and Spencer followed suit. "It said, 'it's time to play, how about cat and mouse Alison disappeared and evaded me. Let's see how long she can last. Kisses- 'A'." Aria, Spencer, and Hanna gasped as I nodded knowing most likely, what was running through their minds. "I know" I muttered, as I sat in the chair near the couch.

"So what does this mean?" Spencer asked me from her place on the couch. "I don't know." I responded, not knowing what to say about the possibility of the love of my life being alive. I continued, "I think we should try to find her, she could know who 'A' is." "Yeah" Hanna said, agreeing with me as Spencer looked on skeptically. "I'm not sure about this, what if it's a trap?!" Spencer said, exasperatedly. I sighed and looked at Aria, who then said "it could be worth a shot, I mean we never really got answers." I gave Aria a hopeful smile and mouthed 'thank you' her way. "Well if we are going to try to find her, where do we start?" Spencer asked, always being the one not to mince words. I answered her, "we could go and ask her brother if we could look at her notebooks and stuff." "Yeah, maybe there is something in there that can tip us in the right direction." Hanna suggested, while looking at me, Spencer and Aria. Spencer looked at the three of us before asking me "are you sure you want to do this? I know you had taken things the hardest when she disappeared." "I'm sure" I responded, "if Alison is alive and out there I want to bring her home and end 'A's reign of terror."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 bumps in the road

**Author's note: I am going to continue to update this story when I can, but it won't be every day. Remember to please review my story after reading the chapters. It helps me want to continue writing it. It also gives me an idea what you would like to see in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. Those rights go to Sara Shepard and the writers and creators of Pretty Little Liars.**

**Now without further ado on with the next chapter of Finding Love Among The Chaos**

**Third Person's Point of View**

As Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria were walking over to Alison's house, Spencer spoke suddenly. "I think we should go to my house and plan this a little more." She said, feeling as though they hadn't thought things through very well. Emily, who had stopped walking, looked at her and asked "Why do you say that?" "Because, we don't know how Jason will react considering his sister has always been a sensitive subject." Spencer replied, knowing that even though Alison drove Jason crazy, he loved his little sister. Hanna shared a look with Emily and Aria, before looking at Spencer and saying "okay I guess you're right." Emily nodded reluctantly, agreeing with Hanna's statement.

They walked over to Spencer's house, entered and went up to her room. Once inside, the four girls all sat on Spencer's bed. Emily was the first to speak, effectively breaking the suddenly tense silence. "Well," she said, "what are we going to say to Jason?" She added. Aria spoke up, "we could tell him we want to help figure out what else happened to Alison. Maybe that will make him more willing to let us look around her room." Spencer responded, "Maybe Emily and I should just go talk to him." Hanna spoke saying, "why just you and Emily? Why not all four of us?" Spencer replied, "Because I'm Jason's half-sister and Emily was closest out of all of us to Alison. Plus she, like Aria, is sensitive." "Hey!" Hanna said, "I can be sensitive, I just don't like to beat around the bucket." "It's beat around the bush" Spencer corrected. "Oh whatever, are you going to correct what I say all day? Or are we going to decide who talks to Jason?" Hanna said impatiently. Aria, Emily and Spencer chuckled at the blonde's antics. Spencer replied, "Emily and I will go talk to him, you and Aria can hang out here if you want." Aria replied, "Okay, well good luck. Hopefully things go well when you talk to him." "Thanks," Emily replied "we are going to need all the luck we can get" she continued. Spencer and Emily left the room and headed down stairs to go to Alison's house.

As they exited her house, Spencer and Emily shared a nervous glance, before walking up the Dilaurentis's drive way. Spencer and Emily climbed the front steps to the porch and Emily shifted nervously, as Spencer knocked on the door. The door opened, and the girls came face to face with Jason. Jason leaned into the doorway and said "hey Spencer, Emily. What brings you two around?" Spencer replied, "May we come in? We actually need to speak with you." Jason raised his eyebrows, then replied "um sure, come in." He said, as he moved aside and let the girls into the house. Jason closed the door, then proceeded to sit on the couch. He motioned for Spencer and Emily to sit down as well. Spencer and Emily sat down on the couch near Jason. "So what is it we need to talk about?" Jason questioned, as he looked between Spencer and Emily. Spencer replied, "We were wondering if we could help you figure out what happened to Alison." "Yeah, we figured the cops haven't been very efficient and we want to know if there is a possibility she is alright." Emily added while wringing her hands, just the thought of Alison gone was making her worry. Jason cleared his throat and looked down, "I want answers about what happened to my sister, but are you sure you want to get involved in this?" He asked Spencer and Emily, knowing that his sister had a complicated relationship with the girls. Spencer and Emily exchanged looks, silently agreeing to what he was asking. "Yeah we're sure." Spencer and Emily said, in unison. Jason gave them a small smile then said "well okay then, I guess we are going to do the police's job for them." The girls nodded and Spencer asked "hey Jason, would you mind if we went into Ali's room to look for something? She was always writing in these journals and they may help us." Jason hesitated, "I don't know, Alison was pretty private about those and it wouldn't feel right invading her privacy." He finished as Spencer and Emily's shoulders slumped, fearing this would happen. "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find us." Spencer said, as she and Emily got up to leave the house.

Jason replied before they were out the door, "I'll let you know if I find something out." The girls nodded and exited the house. As they were walking back to Spencer's, the girls' cell phones alerted them to a new text message. They glanced at each other with concerned looks before checking the message. Spencer read the message aloud "Alison kept secrets that got her where she is now, let's see who gets to them first you or me-'A'." "Spence we have to get those journals before 'A' does! It might be our only chance at figuring out if she is still alive or not." Emily said, after Spencer finished reading the text message. Spencer sighed "I know Emily, but how are we going to do that if Jason isn't willing to let us look at them?" "I don't know, we will have to figure that out" Emily said.

**Hanna's Point of View**

Thirty minutes later as Aria and I sat on Spencer's bed, my thoughts were racing. What if we do find Alison? What will happen with our group? My thoughts were cut short when the sound of two phones going off reached my ears. Aria and I each had new text messages from 'A'. After we finished reading the text, we knew it was important now more than ever that we get to those journals. Soon after, Spencer and Emily came bursting through the doorway. Slightly out of breath, Spencer asked "did you two see the text?" Aria, still a little shocked by Emily and Spencer's sudden reappearance, responded "Yeah we just saw it right now."


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Love Among Chaos Chapter 4 The Mad Dash

**Authors note: Sorry for the super long hiatus. Between school, work and an extreme case of writer's block I nearly forgot about this story. As always the characters do not belong to me, but to Sara Shepard and the producers of PLL.**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter of Finding Love Among Chaos**

Alison's POV

How it is that life can hold such power, yet things turn so dangerous. I thought to myself, as I huffed and puffed, trying to put distance between me and 'A'. I should have known that how I had previously treated people would come back to bite me. You see, I was the queen bee of Rosewood High school. I knew everyone's secrets and how to use them to my advantage. I carefully turned the corner to the entrance of the woods behind my house. This was going to be the tricky part, getting stuff from my room without being caught by mom or Jason.

I glanced around the house a few times, making sure Jason, mom, or dad hadn't been home. The coast was clear, finding the spare key I unlocked the house. Quickly, I restocked my bag and found some of my hidden notebooks. I scribbled down a few notes in the margins hoping the girls could figure it out. Part of me was hoping Emily in particular would. No matter how much danger I am in I will always come back to protect the girls, especially since they got dragged into this. I shuffled down the stairs and out the front door, replacing the key and moving swiftly.

I knew my mermaid worked as a barista at the Brew. I care for the other girls, but I know I screwed up with Emily. I couldn't admit to myself when I was younger that I had feelings for her. But now I can and if this 'A' mess is ever over with, and I can go home, I will tell her. Finding the closest hotel, I used my alias and changed into something different. I then walked back to the Brew and ordered a coffee. I paid for it and sat down in an excluded place, hoping to get a glimpse of Em and the girls. While I waited, I texted my best friend CeCe Drake, she has been part of the reason I have stayed hidden.

Third person POV

Considering it was the weekend, the girls decided to meet up at the Brew, and come up with a game plan to get Ali's journals before 'A' could. Emily arrived first and ordered her coffee, she looked around as her boss filled her cup. As her eyes perused the faces of the strangers for her friends, she caught a glimpse of the all too familiar eyes of her first love. Blinking, she looked over again and they were gone. Emily sighed and got her coffee and sat in the usual meeting spot. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria entered a few minutes later and joined after ordering. They started discussing how they were going to get the journals.

Alison's POV

My heart beat started racing when Emily's eyes connected with mine, even if it was for just a microsecond. I decided to leave with my coffee and not risk being caught by 'A, or anyone else who may have recognized me. I went back to the hotel, glad the girls were still safe. But I knew that was temporary with how dangerous and unpredictable 'A' is. The sudden buzz and ring of my cell phone broke me out of my thoughts. I picked it up and looked at it, shivering at the word UNAVAILABLE popping up. The text was from 'A' and read, 'Emily will always be the weakest link, I wonder how long it will be until she gives up. Kisses 'A'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Protection Plans and Unwanted fans

**Author's note: I apologize for the lack of length in the last chapter. I wrote it late at night and was super tired. Please keep reviewing and reading Finding Love Among The Chaos.**

Emily's Pov

After Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and I met at the brew and discussed our plan to get the notebooks I decided to walk home. I couldn't help but ask myself if Ali is really alive, and trying to help. Could it be possible? That my friends and I have the key to finding Alison and bringing her home, and also ending 'A'. I turned into the driveway of my house and stopped for a second after hearing my name being called. I looked to the Dilaurentis yard, on the front porch stood Jason. He looked at me expectantly, like he wanted me to come and talk to him. I quickly crossed the street and approached him. " what's up?" I asked, unsure of why he wanted to talk to me. Unless he wanted something in regards to Alison. Jason sighed before answering my question, "I've decided that I will give you girls Ali's notebooks if you can find them." Feeling confused, I asked " What made you change your mind?" He quickly replied "Alison is gone, so I figured it didn't really make sense to hold onto her journals, plus they might give you and the other girls closure."

"Thank you Jason, I know that had to be a hard decision." He nodded before opening the house and letting me inside. He motioned for me to sit down. "You can tell Spencer I changed my mind, knowing her she will be thrilled. If you want you can have her come over and you two can look." Jason said, also sitting down. I quickly pulled out my phone. _Text message to Spencer Hastings: Jason changed his mind, come over and help me look! _I sent it and waited a minute before receiving a reply. Spencer responded, _great! I'm coming right now. _Ten minutes later, Jason and I heard a knock on the door. Jason got up and let Spencer in, greeting her politely. Spencer sat down next to me and asked Jason " So are you sure about this?" to which he replied "absolutely, it bothers me to say this but I wasn't as close to my sister as you, Emily, Aria and Hanna were." Spencer and I nodded before standing up. "Is it okay if we go up and start looking?" I asked, not wanting to push my luck with Ali's brother. Jason replied, "yeah go ahead, you are probably going to need a head start with how secretive my sister was." I turned and made my way up the stairs with Spencer on my heels. We entered Alison's room and stopped, looking around her room and sharing the mutual feeling that it was as if she'd never left. After a moment we split up the task of searching for the notebooks and journals. The sound of cabinets slamming is all that could be heard as we checked different areas. I sighed, " do you think 'A' got to them already?" "no, Alison was a master at hiding things" Spencer stated. She kept looking around before setting her gaze on a jewelry box. With a concentrated expression and furrowed brows painting her face, Spencer went over and opened it then started looking through it. She gasped suddenly before saying, "Em there is a hidden compartment in this box, look" I quickly went over to her. Peering in, I could see an uneven part of the box where it looked like it had been tampered with. Spencer took the nail file sitting on Alison's desk next to the jewelry box and carefully lifted the uneven part. Under it was a key and a note stating _" if you are looking at this please act like you don't know it exists- Alison."_ We shut the jewelry box after taking the key out and starting looking at cabinets and drawers again. Quickly my eyes came across the only locked drawer that seemed to be in the room, I held my hand out to Spencer for the key. She gave it to me and I knelt down in front of the drawer, before gently sliding the key into the lock and turning it. I slid the drawer open and Spencer and I moved a few papers, revealing Alison's notebooks and journal. Spencer looked at me with wide eyes " we found them, we have to text Aria and Hanna." I agreed and we each took half of the books, locking the drawer, and putting everything back in its place. Spencer and I left Ali's room and went down stairs where Jason was waiting. "Any luck?" He asked. "Yeah, you were right though Ali was secretive." Spence answered. We thanked Jason quickly and left his house, moving quickly across the Dilaurentis path to the Hastings yard.

Once inside the house, Spencer and I went up to her room and texted Aria and Hanna to come over. Within minutes, the four of us were looking through the notebooks and journals. Each one had a label in Alison's fancy writing. One was labeled Secrets, while another was named Journal, and looked worn. We each looked through the journal and secrets notebooks, putting sticky notes on the different stories that had to do with us. When I was looking through I came across a story titled: _Mermaid._ I swiftly stuck a blue sticky note to it with my name on it before muttering "Mermaid, found one about me." The others were a little more hesitant to admit when they found their stories. In one of the margins Ali left a note about a restaurant she liked called Madam Gabucci's, along with a phone number. I looked up the address and the number before saving both into my phone. "Guys look at this address and number," I said to the others. They passed the notebook around, each looking at it. Hanna, after sitting down the notebook, asked " what is so special about an address and phone number?" "Don't you see? We can call the number and ask if they remember seeing Ali." I said, slightly excited at uncovering the possibility. I sat down on Spencer's bed with the others, before dialing the number. It rang a few times before someone answered and asked "how did you get this number and how did you find me?" Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I looked at each other with wide eyes, we found Alison Dilaurentis.

We told Ali about finding her notebooks and asked where she was. She told us that she would give us the address and to meet her there. After going and piling in Spencer's car, we went to New York and approached the address given. We exited the car and all of a sudden were greeted by none other than Noel Khan. He led us to a room and told us to wait, before leaving us, after a few minutes we started to get antsy. "Missed me?" Alison asked as she entered the room. "Of course." We all answered, and one by one she went around giving us hugs. When she got to me, we lingered for a moment longer in the hug. I winced as she squeezed my shoulder I had previously hurt. She looked at me apologetically, " sorry, I know Cece said you had gotten hurt, but I didn't know how badly." She whispered to me. "A story for another time, we have some questions for you." I replied back. She nodded and started to answer our questions about her disappearance and 'A'. "I don't know who 'A' is" Alison started, " I began receiving the messages around Halloween. The night of our sleepover and my disappearance I had went outside to meet up with 'A' to end the messages. But I was hit over the head, when I came to I couldn't move and I was being buried alive by my own mother" Alison finished. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and I gasped. "I know, it was terrible" Alison said. I spoke up "so how do we protect you?" "We will go back to Rosewood and keep trying to find out who 'A' is. But guys, if we can't, I have to leave for good." Alison replied, and we all shared a desperate and panicked look.

Suddenly, all of our phones went off, alerting us to a new text, we opened it and gasped. The text was from 'A' and read "Hide and seek is over." I pulled Ali close as the glass windows smashed, and we started running. We got to the roof of the building where we came face to face with 'A'. Looking in A's hand was something I wish I hadn't done, A had a gun. I gently pushed Alison to the other girls and raced to get the gun, soon a struggle ensued and I felt a piercing pain in my abdominal area. A got away and jumped off of the roof, I groaned and held where I had been shot as Aria stayed with me and told Hanna and Alison to get to somewhere safe. Aria shouted "Spence call an ambulance, she's losing a lot of blood." Hanna and Alison stood by the door with sorrowful expressions, I looked over at them, and Hanna had to hold Ali back from running to me. Soon an ambulance had arrived and Hanna and Alison were in a safe place, I was told to by Spencer and Aria.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger, I plan on making this story at least twenty chapters unless I end up with an unfortunate case of writer's' block. Please keep reviewing and reading, it helps me keep going.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter includes some violence.**

Alison's Pov

I can't believe Emily did that. I knew she would protect the others and myself, but that was insane. I got up from one of the seats in the apartment above the restaurant. Hanna looked up from her phone, "are you okay Ali?" I released a quivering breath "I don't know, all I can think about is Emily laying in that hospital bed." Hanna looked at me and I tried to look away, not wanting her to see the tears starting to roll down my face. "Alison, Emily will pull through, she's strong." Hanna spoke, gently trying to reassure me. She stood up and walked over, giving me a hug. I sighed, releasing from the hug,"I want to go see her I know it's risky but I need to be by her side." Hanna nodded before responding " okay I will take you over to the hospital but you need to disguise yourself and say you are her girlfriend." I went into my room and got cleaned up, fixing my makeup and putting my Vivian Darkbloom wig on. I exited the room, "let's go." We left and headed to the hospital, my nerves and emotions, bouncing everywhere along the way.

Emily's Pov

My eyes opened and tried to adjust to the scenery. I found myself in a white walled room, and a monitor beeped slowly as my vitals were steadily read on it. I moved to sit up before hissing in pain, looking down I could see a big bandage on my abdomin. Quickly it all came rushing back to me, _ I rushed towards 'A' to get the gun and we starting fighting and wrestling for control. Before I knew it 'A' had the gun between our bodies and pulled the trigger. I fell off of him or her and 'A' jumped off of the roof and got away. _I laid back down, thinking about how I was going to spin this for my parents. Just then a nurse came in to check on me. "How are we doing Ms. Fields?" the nurse asked while taking my vitals. I responded, " in pain, how long have I been out?" He looked up from his chart, answering my question " six hours, you underwent surgery to remove the bullet and the anesthesia they use is pretty strong." I sighed and tried to relax as the nurse reset the blood pressure cuff. "Okay that should do it for now, if you need any assistance call my extension, my name is James." He said, before exiting the room. I carefully grabbed the cup of water that was on the table next to my bed and gulped it down. I sat the cup back on the table and shut my eyes feeling the last of the anesthesia, but trying to fight the sleepiness. After half an hour I was asleep.

Third Person Pov

Alison and Hanna arrived at the hospital and entered. Ali sat down while Hanna got them visitor badges. Spencer and Aria were on their way after Alison had sent them a short text, letting them know they were going to see Emily. After finding out what room Emily was currently in, Alison stood and went to find it with Hanna barely trailing a few steps behind. Once they reached her room, Hanna knocked gently before entering and sitting in one of the chairs and Alison occupying the other. They watched Emily stir slightly in her sleep before waking up. She spoke sounding strained "Ali, Hanna , are you guys okay?" Alison stood and went to Emily's side, gently taking her hand in the process and stroking it before replying "yeah we are." Their eyes connected and Emily could see the concern and worry in the blue eyed blonde she had loved for so long. Hanna looked between the two before saying "I'm going to give you two a few minutes, i'll be out in the hall waiting for Spencer and Aria." They thanked her before giving their attention back to one another. Alison looked at their connected hands and asked "why are you asking us if we are okay, you are the one who got shot. Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Emily squeezed Alison's hand before replying "I was trying to protect you and the girls, I already lost you once. I wasn't about to let it happen again." She finished. Alison let go of Emily's hand and hugged her, trying to be as careful as she could. Emily hugged back before releasing Ali and giving a quick kiss to her cheek. Emily's gown was pushed up near her previously hurt shoulder for the blood pressure cuff and Alison could see the scar around it. She lightly traced it, wanting to ask for the full story. "I got that scar one night when the girls and I went to meet with Mona for information. 'A' had jumped Her in the car and took control and tried to run Aria, Hanna and I over. I pulled them out of the way but had landed on a boulder, that's how I hurt my shoulder." Emily said, answering Alison's unspoken question. Alison nodded and sat down in the chair.

Twenty minutes later Spencer and Aria arrived, and the girls were trying to figure out how to protect Alison. Emily spoke up, "the way I see it, the only way she might be safe is if we show everyone she is alive." Alison sighed, " What if that makes it worse?" "The only way it will get worse is if 'A' kills you." Spencer replied to Alison's question. Just as Hanna was going to speak Emily's doctor entered the room. He spoke with an upbeat tone "How are you feeling Emily?" Emily responded, "sore but otherwise okay." "That is perfectly normal." The doctor answered. He looked at the other girls, but Alison in particular. He looked back at Emily and asked "who is she to you?" Emily opened her mouth to speak but was effectively silenced by Alison answering "i'm her girlfriend, but you can call me Vivian. What is your name doctor?" He replied, "I am Dr. Kingston." Alison's phone rang, "sorry i've got to answer this." She said and left the room. Dr. Kingston examined Emily's shot wound and how it was stitched before saying "this bandage is going to need to be changed. Let me call a nurse in so they can do that for you." He leaned over and pressed the call nurse button. Soon James came in and Dr. Kingston filled him in on what needed to be done. James gently started to move Emily's gown before saying "girls you might want to avert your eyes." Spencer, Aria, and Hanna looked away as he removed the bandage surrounding the wound and cleaning it, making Emily hiss and tears form in her eyes. James quickly and gently replaced the bandage and left the room. Alison entered after and said "that was Cece, she was checking in." The girls nodded, and Alison seeing the pain on Emily's face went over to her. She leaned down and kissed her on the lips lovingly to try to soothe the pain. Emily kissed back for a few seconds before blushing, and leaning back, realising that the other girls witnessed Alison and herself in a way they hadn't before. Dr. Kingston cleared his throat and made his way out of the room. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer looked at Emily and Alison with wide eyes. Hanna spoke, " I know I told you to say she is your girlfriend but I didn't expect you to kiss her." Alison leaned down next to Emily's ear, "are you okay?" she whispered. "Ye-yeah." Emily stuttered in response. The other girls chuckled and decided to let Emily sleep and said their goodbyes. Alison waited to leave until she knew the others were out of the hall. She leaned down and kissed Emily again, this time a little harder. Emily kissed back and pulled Ali closer and they kissed for a little longer before stopping to catch their breath. "What was that for?" Emily asked. "That is for everything you've done and so much more. I will see you later mermaid." Alison pecked Emily's lips one more time before leaving the room. Emily closed her eyes to rest.

Emily's Pov

A few hours later, I heard a squeak from the door but ignored it thinking my nurse, James, had come to check on me. All of a sudden I felt hands around my throat squeezing and effectively cutting off my oxygen, my eyes flashed open in panic. On top of me was 'A', trying to finish what was started on the roof. 'A' got off and ran from the room when nurses came in at the sound of the monitor going crazy as my depleting oxygen slowly started to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author's note: Looks like 'A' felt like shooting Emily wasn't enough. I know I haven't posted too much so I am going to try to pick up the pace.**

**Disclaimer: As always, Pretty Little Liars doesn't belong to me. If it did Emily and Alison would be together by now.**

**Now onto the story**

Hanna's Pov

Spencer, Alison, Aria and I were at my house talking about homework and relationships when my mother rushed in. I knew something was wrong by the way she was looking at us. "Mom what is going on?" Once she had all of our attention she replied "you girls have to get to the hospital it's urgent." We all started gathering our stuff to head out when my mom looked at Alison and said "you look awfully familiar, do I know you?" Alison quickly answered, "yeah i'm Emily's new girlfriend Vivian." We opened the door and climbed into Spencer's car. Alison spoke as she buckled up, "that was really close." "I know, even more so why you should reveal you are alive. So you don't have to hide anymore and risk being exposed when with us." I responded as Spencer pulled out and drove us to the hospital to see what was so urgent with Emily, other than her healing gunshot wound. When we got there, we rushed in to see Emily's mother there with a policeman. Alison visibly stiffened and looked like she wanted to bolt. I placed a comforting hand on her arm, then released it as we walked over to get an update. Emily's mom finished talking to the man and he returned to guarding the room. "How is she? What happened? Is Emily okay?" Spencer, Alison Aria and I spoke all at once. She released a worried breath, " not too long after you girls left, someone attacked Em. We would have thought it was just a complication after surgery if it wasn't for the finger marks on her neck." We released a collective gasp, and asked "can we go in and see her?" "Go ahead, don't mind the guard he is just there to make sure no one tries anything again, " Emily's mom said. When we went inside we saw Em laying down with bruises on her neck. Alison went by her side and held her hand.

Emily's Pov

My mom hasn't left my side since the hospital called her. Things with 'A' are getting more deadly and we are no closer to figuring out who it is. I looked at the girls, and knew we needed to figure out who 'A' was before one of us ends up in a grave again. I squeezed Alison's hand, "so what is our game plan?" I asked. "We need to get the guys on this and see if we can narrow down our suspects," Spencer answered. There was movement outside of Emily's hospital room, we looked around the corner to make sure the officer wasn't listening in. "Okay well I will text Caleb, Spencer see if you can get Toby to look into this as well," Hanna said. I heard a knock on the door, "come in," I said as my mom entered. "Just checking in, do you need anything Em?" She asked. "No i'm okay for now thanks." She smiled before asking the others "what about you four, do you need anything?" "No it's okay Mrs. Fields we'll probably get something from The Brew later," Aria answered for them. "Well Em, I am going home to give your dad an update and to freshen up. Call me if you need anything okay," My mom said before leaving the room.

"When did the doctor say you can go home?" Alison asked me while gently stroking my hand. "In a week or so," I responded before grimacing at the idea of being in the hospital for so long. "Hopefully you can get out sooner if you don't have anymore visits from 'A'," Aria said. James came in the room and smiled at Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Alison. "Hello girls. How are you?" He asked them in a cheery voice. They smiled at him and made room so he could get to me. James lifted my gown and checked the stitches and cleaned the area to put another bandage on. At least the process was starting to sting less each time. James grabbed a bandage and gently placed it back over my stitches and threw away my old bandages. He left the room shortly after. Alison glanced at where James was just touching a few minutes ago. "Does it still hurt when he cleans it?" She asked as her eyes connected with mine. "A little but as it heals it isn't so bad," I replied. "Can we see your wound?" Hanna asked and was met with swats to her arm. "Ow what was that for? I just want to see it," She said as she rubbed her arm. I giggled and released Ali's hand before rolling my gown up gently so they could see the bandage. I then started to move the bandage until it was half way off. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer winced and Alison looked away, not wanting to see the stitches and the raised circle from where the bullet hit. I put the bandage back over my stitches and released my gown. "I know, not quite pretty," I said. The girls gulped and nodded before deciding to head out to get something to eat. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer each gave me a hug then exited my room. Alison hugged me as tight as she could without hurting me. She kissed my lips softly and whispered "see you later," and left to join the others.

No One's Pov

A black leather gloved hand reached forward and placed another brunette doll in a row of two blonde and two brunette dolls. 'A' then composed a group text to Aria, Hanna, Alison, Spencer and Emily. Don't rest too easily, i'm not finished yet bitches- 'A'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Author's note: Twelve more chapters to go! As always the characters don't belong to me except for any made up ones.**

Emily's Pov

_One week later_

I laid back in my hospital bed as I waited for James to take out my i.v. I played around with a loose string and grabbed my cup of water and took a sip. My stitches dissolved but I now have a scar, good thing all those years of swimming have helped with being self conscious. Ten minutes later James walked in the room and started to disconnect the wires. He took the bandage off of my wrist so he can take the i.v. out. He removed the i.v gently and held a cotton ball to my wrist. "Your mom will have to sign some papers but other than that you are set to leave." James said as he threw away the used materials and exited my hospital room. Standing to my feet, I decided it was time to change out of this hospital gown. I slid the material off of my body and slipped on my underwear and pants. I finished putting my bra on before a knock at the door caught my attention. "Come in." I said as I reached for my shirt to cover my chest. Ali entered with a smile which turned into a slight smirk once she realized I didn't have a shirt on. " I think I could get used to this sight. All of those years of swimming have done right by you." Ali finished while looking up and down my body. "Haha, well if I hadn't trained so often I wouldn't have done as well as I did." I replied as I slid my shirt over my head. "Is Hanna with you?" I asked as I noticed her absence. "No she is hanging out with Caleb trying to figure out how 'A' is getting away with everything." Ali answered as she started to help me get my stuff together. "That wig is nice on you but I think you look even better with your normal hair." I said as I looked her over like she had done to me. Alison blushed and sat down. I sat down on the bed and a few minutes later the doctor came in. My mom entered shortly after and waited for him to speak. "Well Mrs. Fields, your daughter has recovered from her wound and her stitches have dissolved. Now if you will sign these papers Emily can go home." He finished and handed her the papers.

_20 minutes later_

I climbed into my mom's car and Alison climbed into the back seat. "So Vivian do you and Em have any plans for the day?" My mom asked as she pulled out of the Hospital parking lot. "I think we are just going to have a movie day and relax." I responded for the two of us as I started a text letting the girls know I was released from the hospital. As we headed home, I kept looking at Alison every now and then through the rear view mirror. I looked in the mirror again and met her eyes. I blushed and looked down as my phone buzzed with the girls' response. I replied quickly and put my phone in my pocket as we pulled into the driveway. We went inside and headed up the stairs to my room. I put my bag of dirty clothes down, and sat on the window seat. Alison sat by me and placed my legs on her lap. I met her gaze and she asked " how is it feeling?" She looked down at the area where my scar is before meeting my gaze again. " It itches every once in awhile but otherwise it is okay." I answered, and smiled when she gently started rubbing my feet.

"Want to watch a movie?" Alison asked after a few minutes. "Sure, pick one out and I will make some popcorn." I responded while getting up and stretching. My shirt rode up, and I could feel her eyes on the revealed skin. I turned around as she glanced away, I smiled faintly before leaving the room and heading down stairs. My mom stopped washing dishes when she heard my footsteps on the stairs. " Hey Em what's up?" My mom asked."Just making some popcorn for me and al- Vivian." I stumbled out as I put the package in the microwave and punched in the time. She smiled and I could tell she wanted to call me on my slip up but decided not to.

I grabbed some glasses and filled them with soda. I took the bowl my mom offered me and put the popcorn in there. I maneuvered my way up the stairs and entered the room. Alison rose from the bed and took the popcorn. I sat down next to where she was sitting and handed her a cup. She smiled and pressed play. When I saw she chose a romantic comedy I giggled. "What?" She asked. " I forgot you were never one for horror movies." I responded after taking a sip of my soda. Ali rolled her eyes playfully and sat her cup down. We watched the movie, eating the popcorn and laughing at certain parts. As I got some popcorn my fingers brushed Alison's. I blushed while nonchalantly eating the popcorn. I looked out of the corner of my eye and could see her smirk. An hour later we finished the movie and popcorn. I yawned and laid on my side facing Ali. "If you are tired Em I can see if the girls want to hang out and let you rest." Alison spoke softly. "No stay, you can nap with me you've been away long enough." I answered sleepily while watching her lay down and adjust so she is facing me. I smiled and gently pulled her into my arms. Alison's breath caught lightly before she placed her hands over mine. Soon I was asleep with my love in my arms.

Alison's Pov

I couldn't resist the opportunity to cuddle with her. Now that she is back home I am going to do everything I can to gain her trust. I looked at her sleeping form and smiled. She is so beautiful and adorable when sleeping. My phone buzzed alerting me to a new text so I gently rolled out of Emily's arms reluctantly. I looked at my phone and gasped, it read ' don't get too cozy. I'm still watching you.' -A

I put my phone down and laid back down facing away from Em. After a few minutes her arms encircled my midsection effectively spooning me. Releasing a sigh I relaxed in her arms and let myself be lulled to sleep. I hope Caleb can help us figure out who is doing this. I don't know how much longer we can pretend we are okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's note: while I do love writing and updating this story it gets hard to continue so I will probably only write it to 20 or 25 chapters. As always thanks for your support and remember to review. Now onto the story.**

No one's Pov

Pam Fields walked up the stairs to check on her daughter and the mysteriously familiar girl. She peered into Emily's room, and smiled at the sight of Emily spooning Vivian. Deciding not to bother the peacefully sleeping girls, Pam went back downstairs. Alison heard the retreating footsteps and gently sat up so as not to wake Emily. She took a notebook paper and wrote a note for her before sliding out of the bed. Alison crept down the stairs, not wanting to catch Mrs. Fields attention, but wasn't so lucky. "Vivian is everything okay? If it's okay with you I'd like to talk for a few minutes." Pam finished looking at her as if she didn't have a choice in the matter. Alison internally panicked before stuttering out "o-okay what would you like to talk about?" She cursed herself for not remaining calm and collected. Pam answered gently "I'm surprised you and Em aren't hanging out with the girls. Forgive me for sounding rude, but who are you? You seem so familiar like I have met you before the hospital." She blurted out, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Alison sighed as she sat down across from Pam. " I am someone who loves your daughter and has made many mistakes." She fiddled with her fingers before meeting Mrs. Field's eyes then suddenly recognition crossed Pam's face. "Alison Dilaurentis is that you?! I should have called Em on it when she stumbled earlier." Mrs. Fields responded as she mentally tried to process the fact that the girl sitting across from her isn't dead. Alison sweetly replied " yes it really is me Mrs. Fields. Please don't be angry with Emily, she was only trying to protect me by not telling you." Alison looked down at the table knowing that she was going to have to reveal herself to the world. Mrs. Fields nodded and said "I have more questions for you but I guess you have somewhere to be so I will let you go." Alison let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "But," continued Mrs. Fields sternly, " only if you promise to go home and let your family know you are okay."

_10 minutes later_

Alison released a shakey breath as she took her wig off and knocked on the door to her family's house. Bustling could be heard inside before the front door opened revealing her brother. Jason blinked his eyes and stood shocked in his place at the sight of his sister. He pinched himself and then spoke "you really are here. Where have you been Alison? What happened to you?" He asked as his emotions caused his voice to break. Alison wanted to answer but simply entered and sat down in the living room. Finally finding her voice she replied "I want to explain that to you when dad gets home." Jason gave her a look of discontent, but accepted her answer not wanting to push her for more.

Emily's Pov

I woke up to the feeling of air when I rolled over. Where had Ali gone and why hadn't she woke me up to say bye? A folded piece of notebook paper caught my eye. I picked it up and unfolded it revealing Alison's writing. _Em don't worry I'm okay, I decided to go back to the apartment to freshen up. -Ali_

I put the note down and grabbed our empty glasses and the empty bowl and went downstairs. My mom was on the phone talking to someone so I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to listen. "I don't know how to approach the subject Ashley. I know Em wants to protect her, and I'm pretty sure she got hurt because she was trying to keep Alison safe. The other girls know she is alive too, but I don't understand why they wouldn't go to the police." My mom hung the phone up a few minutes later when I entered the room and washed my dishes. "Emily I need to speak with you for a moment." She said, and the way she was looking at me told me I was in deep trouble.

I couldn't help but fidget under my mom's gaze. "Emily how long have you known that Alison is alive?" "For a little while" I answered. She shook her head in disappointment and said " I wish you had told me that sooner so we could have brought her home instead of me finding out this afternoon." I looked at her feeling confused when she continued "I caught her leaving and talked with her a few minutes because even under the wig, and makeup she looked familiar to me. She is at her family's house." I sighed knowing if my mom and Hanna's mom knew that it wouldn't be long until all of Rosewood knew. "Okay, I'm sorry for not telling you but I knew unless you had seen her yourself you wouldn't believe me." I said as I rose from my chair before continuing " is it okay if I go up to my room? I have a lot of homework to catch up on." My mom nodded and I made my way out of the room and up the stairs. Once upstairs I texted the girls letting them know what happened. A few minutes later each of their responses came through and so did a text from an unknown number.

_Liar liar you think you can protect her but I will make the caged bird sing- A_

I felt anger and fear fill my body and responded to Hanna's text by saying _has Caleb figured anything out? Let's take this bitch down._

**Author's note: things are heating up. This next chapter we are going to see some more Emison. Feel free to send me guesses on who you think A is.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author's note: This chapter will be longer than previous ones. As always the characters don't belong to me.**

No one's Pov

In the afternoon Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer were crowded inside Spencer's bedroom. They were going over information that Caleb had brought over while Emily was in the hospital. Emily had invited Alison, but her dad refused to let her out of his sight. That was the other reason Emily was glad to have the others there. She wanted to plan something special for Alison and herself. Even with Alison back they have yet to go on a date. Emily brought her attention back to the conversation just in time. Spencer held a paper up that Caleb had said held one of the ways A has been able to escape being caught. "Caleb explained that A seems to be moving through different accounts, numbers, and protected files that are harder to hack. But he figured out that if he could find a backdoor to any of the accounts he might be able to get us more information." She finished as she sat the paper down waiting for their reactions.

Hanna looked confused "so wait a minute you're saying if we can link these accounts to one person, we will unmask A?" "Yes essentially that is if A doesn't catch on to what Caleb is trying to do for us and erase everything." Spencer said answering Hanna's question and earning nods from Emily and Aria. A has proven that he or she could erase any evidence of his/her torment of the girls. Just thinking of what A is capable of made the girls feel slightly paranoid, and caused their phones to feel like bricks in their pockets. "So what do we do now?" Emily said voicing the question on all of their minds. "I guess we just have to wait and see what Caleb can find out." Aria answered in a defeated tone. "On a brighter note. I need your help with something ladies," Emily said. "With what?" Hanna, Aria, and Spencer answered curiously.

Emily's Pov

"It's no secret that I have had feelings for Alison for a while. But now I think she feels the same too." I answered "So what does this have to do with why you need our help-ow." Hanna yelped as Aria elbowed her in the ribs, I chuckled. "I want to surprise Ali with a date but I want it to be perfect." "Aw how sweet Em I'm sure she would love it." Aria cooed "I don't know Em. I mean are you sure? I know how much she had hurt you before." Said Spencer, her skepticism showing. I replied "I'm positive. I've waited so long for this, and now I finally have an opportunity to. I can't let her slip away again." I stood up from my position on the bed before continuing " will you guys meet me at the Kissing Rock to set my plan up?" The girls agreed all at once, and I couldn't help but smile at my friends. I went home, and started to prepare my surprise for Alison hoping she would like it.

A few hours later I texted Alison, and told her to sneak out and meet me at the Kissing Rock. When she responded I laughed, of course she would be too curious to let me surprise her. I texted the girls and made sure everything has been set up. I grabbed my jacket and made my way over to the Kissing Rock. When I got there Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were putting the final touch on my plan. I hugged each of them while thanking them profusely for helping me make this happen. Fifteen minutes later I heard leaves crunching and Ali came through the clearing. " What do you think?" I asked as she looked around the area with a bewildered look on her face. "I-it's beautiful Em, how did you pull this off?" Alison asked as I sat down on the rock, and watched the tea lights reflect the light off her face. "I called in some help from the girls. I wanted to do something to surprise you." I answered her as she came over, sat next to me and held my hand.

Alison and I sat in a peaceful silence until I remembered something. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an envelope. I handed it to her gently and watched as she opened it carefully. Inside it was a letter, some postcards and old pictures of us. She pulled the letter out and scanned it, before looking at me. I had wrote how I felt about her and her being alive as well as mentioned some of our memories in the letter. "With you being back now I don't know about you but I would like a fresh start rather than how things were left." I said nervously as she looked at the pictures, smiling fondly at some of them. Alison looked up meeting my eyes "Em you don't know how much I regret hurting you. If I could go back in time things would be so different." She said as tears pricked her eyes before continuing. "I would love a fresh start with you. I know I have a lot of damage to repair." I gently wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, and she leaned into my hand. I hugged her gently and sighed when she hugged back tightly.

I led Alison back to her house so she wouldn't get in trouble with her father. When we got to her doorstep I hugged her again. As I released her, and turned to go I felt her hand grab my wrist. I turned around to face Alison. "Thank you for tonight I really enjoyed your surprise." She said before leaning forward, kissing me goodnight, and going inside. I touched my lips as I went home with a love struck expression on my face.

Alison's Pov

I went inside the house, and crept up the stairs trying not to get caught. I still couldn't believe that Emily went through all that trouble just to surprise me. I thought back a minute or so to our kiss. We just seem to fit perfectly together, and I can't wait to eventually call her my girlfriend. I sat on my bed, and took out the envelope Em gave me. There was a Paris postcard in there, and it surprised me she remembered that day. I want so badly to make that dream come true. To not only be free of A, but to spend the rest of my life in paradise with Emily. My thoughts were interrupted as my phone vibrated. I picked it up, and saw that I had a text from Spencer. _How did you like your surprise?- Spencer_

_It was great_. I replied back, and looked through my window into Spencer's room. She was currently finishing homework for her different classes. I looked back at my phone as her reply came. _I'm glad you liked it. Alison please don't hurt Em, she's been through quite a bit. Especially after you disappeared, and after losing Maya around the same time._-_Spencer _

I thought about what Spencer just said. It kind of hurt that the girls would think I would purposely hurt Emily again. But I also felt a great deal of respect towards them for wanting to protect Emily's wellbeing. In order to repair the damage I've inflicted I know as soon as I return to school I have to apologize. I took out a piece of notebook paper, and listed some of the people I hurt. I am going to cross every name off that list no matter how long it takes.

No One's Pov

A sat watching an old home movie while putting a picture of Emily and Alison kissing into an envelope. After a few minutes, the movie was paused at a clip of two little boys. A tear rolled down a masked cheek. A pulled it down to wipe it revealing a set of blue eyes. Tossing the envelope onto a desk, A continued the movie. Jessica Dilaurentis could be seen holding a baby and asking the boys to say hi to her. A looked to a bookshelf where a few blocks letters spelled out a name. How A despised it, and wished that part of the past would disappear. Leaving his workplace A decided to pay a visit home. The Dilaurentis home was quiet. Kenneth was working on things for his business, and Jason had went to a movie. A wondered when Jessica was going to get home. She had money and supplies that was desperately needed.

A left the Dilaurentis home, and went to the event Ashley Marin was helping Jessica host. A sent Jessica a message to come meet in the woods. Rustling was heard, and she came through the brush. "It's all there. That should hold you for a while." Jessica stated before going back to her event. A went back to the lair, and continued to work on the plans he had in place for the girls. A few hours later A went back to the Dilaurentis house to thank Jessica. He was devastated to see her lifeless body. Tears poured quickly as A cried in denial "no no no please wake up mom no!" A continued to cry before searching for a shovel. Once the shovel was in hand A dug a hole before gently placing his mother inside. A finished burying her before running off in despair back to the lair.

_The next day_

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily waited for Alison in the courtyard of the school. They all were nervous considering this would be Alison's first day back. A crowd had gathered, and whispers and rumors floated around about her return. Emily hoped Alison's father wouldn't change his mind about letting Alison come. A few minutes later all heads turned as Alison walked up to the girls. They walked in tandem up the pathway to the entrance to the school. Alison stopped walking, causing Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer to stop too. She walked up to Lucas Gottesman and said "I know I was terrible to you before I went missing. I am extremely sorry for any hurt I caused you Lucas. Can you forgive me?" Lucas looked at her with wary and skeptical eyes. "How do I know this isn't some trick? That you aren't going to go right back to your old ways." Alison nodded "I understand your concern. If it was me in your place I probably wouldn't trust myself either." She finished before offering a gentle smile and returning to the girls.

As the day went on the girls had to endure many stares. Emily walked Alison to most of her classes before going to her own. After her fifth period class Emily went to put her books away. She felt eyes on her back, and turned catching a dark haired girl staring. "Yes I am the girl who is friends with the dead girl who isn't dead." She snapped before the other girl raised both of her hands. "I wasn't going to ask you that. I'm new here, and I was looking at the girl's swim team pictures. I saw you and recognized you from them, I'm Sydney by the way." Sydney finished, offering her hand for Emily to shake. Emily shook the outstretched hand and apologized. "Sorry for snapping. I have been getting stared at all day and it is leaving me on edge." Sydney nodded "it's cool. If it wouldn't be such a hassle, can you show me where the pool and locker rooms are?" Emily smiled "sure I am actually headed that way right now. Come on follow me."

Emily opened her gym locker, and got her stuff she would need. Sydney walked up, and stood next to her after she had changed into her swimsuit. "Ready to go?" She asked as Emily grabbed her stuff "Yeah let's go." Emily replied, and they walked into the pool area. After their sixth period was over, Emily said goodbye to Sydney and Paige before meeting up with Alison. They waited for the others in a comfortable silence. Emily looked at Alison before intertwining their fingers and asking "how was your day?" Alison looked shocked for a moment at Emily's boldness. Once she got over it she replied "it was good. I can't believe how much I have to catch up on." She released Emily's hand to get the books she would need for her homework. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer came over to them soon after. As they left they passed Mona in the hallway. Mona gave Alison a look of disdain and went the other way. Each of the girls with the exception of Alison and Emily, went to their own homes. Emily and Alison went up to Emily's room to do their homework.

Emily's Pov

I placed my backpack on my bed and took out my books. Alison did the same and we started our work. We only got through half of our work before Ali said "I need a break." I finished my essay I was working on before asking "are you thirsty?" She nodded yes, and I went and got the two of us some water. After a fifteen minute break, and chatting about the events of the day we got back to work. As I started to work on my math Alison gasping caught my attention. I looked up and asked "what's wrong?" She replied "when I opened my English book an envelope fell out. It's addressed from A." She grabbed the envelope and opened it, pulling out a picture. The picture was of the two of us kissing from last night. On the back a note was written in red pen. It said

_Let's see what daddy says when he finds out his daughter likes kissing her best friend. -A_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Author's note: I apologize for not updating sooner as things have been hectic. I will try to be better about it. For those who reviewed thank you so much for doing so, it means a lot to me. I also want to put it out there if you have ideas, or prompts you want to see me write a story for go ahead and message me them. Now onto the story.**

Alison's Pov

After receiving that envelope from A the other day I can't help but feel paranoid. I am not ashamed of being with Emily, but scared of my father's reaction. I paced nervously in my room as I dressed myself for school. My phone buzzed alerting me that I have a message, and my breath caught at who it might be from. I opened it, and sighed in relief as it was just Emily checking on me. I smiled at how sweet and caring she is. Even though the picture of us possibly getting revealed could hurt our budding relationship she still puts her needs aside. I responded, and placed my phone near my vanity so I could finish doing my makeup. Once I was satisfied with it I went downstairs to grab something to eat before school. My dad greeted me gruffly "I really wish you'd consider private school." I tried not to roll my eyes at how protective he has been since I returned. "Good morning to you too dad, and I have missed enough over the years. Plus all of my friends are here and I don't want to leave them again." I said before biting into the apple I had grabbed.

Once I had gotten to school I quickly found Em waiting for me. She smiled and handed me a coffee and a pastry from The Brew. "I figured with everything going on I would do something to brighten your day a bit." She said before taking a sip of her own coffee. "Thanks it definitely is better than just having an apple." I responded, and took a bite of the scone and a sip of my coffee sighing at the warmth. A few minutes later Spencer, Hanna, and Aria joined us and as we walked the topic turned to A. "So A has decided that not only is it fun to terrorize us but wants to get my dad involved." I said, and the others with the exception of Emily looked at me curiously. "What do you mean?" Spencer asked, and Hanna and Aria listened carefully. "Well apparently A found a way to sneak an envelope into my English book with a picture of me and Em. Let's just say that it wouldn't be something my dad would approve of." I said as Emily blushed slightly remembering what the picture was of. I almost regretted mentioning it knowing the girls would want to see it. Not even a minute later Hanna asked "can we see the picture?" I sighed and looked to my mermaid for approval.

She nodded, and I pulled the envelope out of my purse and handed it to Hanna. She opened it and squealed at the picture before gasping at what A wrote. She handed the picture to Aria and Spencer who reacted in a similar way. "What are you and Emily going to do?" Spencer asked as she handed the picture back to me. "Well we haven't necessarily figured that out yet. I'm not really afraid of others finding out as much as what my dad will say." I finished as I took the last bite of my scone, and finished my coffee. I threw my trash away and we continued to walk to our shared first period. I sat in my desk, and listened to the teacher drone on about our next assignment. After a few minutes I got lost in my thoughts which caused my leg to nervously bounce. Em must have noticed because a minute later I got a text from her. _Are you okay? _It read and I looked over at her, and then to the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking. I responded back assuring her that I just have a lot on my mind. I quickly placed my phone in my pocket, and started catching up on notes as our teacher turned around.

Half an hour later our first period ended. As we exited the classroom Hanna groaned "could he be anymore boring?" Emily, Spencer, Aria and I giggled at her question. "Well it wouldn't be school if some of it doesn't bore you to tears" Aria said. I laughed again agreeing with her before we split up to go to our next classes. Emily sidled up next to me and held my hand while walking me to class. I smiled faintly at our intertwined hands before noticing people were starting to stare. Soon after, other students started to whisper and point at us. I felt the old me trying to scratch and claw the surface, but swallowed it back. It wouldn't help me make amends if I lose my temper with them. I ignored the stares, and eventually found myself in front of my next class. Emily kissed my cheek and headed to her next class.

I found myself not able to focus again, and texted Emily. _Hey want to go on a second date this weekend? _I sent and waited for her response. I started copying the notes on the board in my math class. A few minutes later my phone buzzed again letting me know she replied. _Do you even have to ask? Lol I would love to go on another date with you._ I started to plan the date out as I worked on class work.

After two uneventful hours of boring classes I exited my fourth period classroom, and headed to lunch. I really wasn't feeling like being stared at for the entire lunch period. I decided to send a group text to the girls asking if they wanted to go to The Grille for lunch. After sending it I went to my locker and put away the books I didn't need. As I placed my backpack in my locker I felt two hands go over my eyes. I stiffened and started to panic slightly. Emily's smooth voice washed over me a second later. "Guess who?" She whispered in my ear, and gently removed her hands. I sighed in relief and relaxed slightly before I turned around and lightly hit her shoulder. "Don't sneak up on me like that you scared me." I finished while leaning in, and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Emily's Pov

I could feel myself smiling. "So are you ready to go?" I asked Ali. "Yeah I am. We are just waiting for Hanna, Aria, and Spencer." She replied after closing her locker. Soon after she said that the three of them arrived. Hanna's stomach growled loudly. "Can we go now? I am hungry and don't want to waste lunch period" She grumbled.

We nodded and headed out to our cars. Ali and I got to my car, and waited for the others to get in theirs. We made our way quickly to The Grille. Once inside, we began a conversation after ordering our food and drinks. "So other than the mess with A's current message, do you guys have any plans?" Aria asked after taking a sip of her Coke she had just received. I could see Ali grimace at the mention of the envelope. "Well Ali and I are going to spend the weekend together." I responded while looking at her for confirmation. She blushed, and nodded while smiling faintly. "Lucky, you get to enjoy it. I on the other hand, am swamped with homework" Spencer replied. Hanna added, "that's what you get when you take such hard classes." Aria, Ali, and I giggled as Spencer glared at Hanna.

An hour later we were back at school, and going to our fifth period classes. I walked Ali to her class, before going to my own. I hope and pray that Ali's dad will be okay with us. I sat down in my designated seat, and pulled out what I would need. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I looked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking at me. I pulled my phone and gasped at the message that A sent. _Don't expect a happy ending with Alison. Daddy is going to see the picture by the end of the school day.- A_

Alison's Pov

After fifth and sixth period ended I waited for Emily by her car. When she came out of the school her eyes met mine, and a faint smile graced her face. But I knew something was wrong because it didn't reach her eyes. When she got to the car, she opened the passenger door for me. She went around to the driver's side and entered, while still not uttering a word. As we pulled out of the school parking lot she seemed distracted. "Em what's wrong? You have been quiet ever since you got to the car." She released a breathy sigh before answering my question. "A sent me a text saying that your dad is going to see the picture by the end of the school day." I met her gaze with a slightly frightened stare. "This means when I get home he will already know." I said as she nodded her head.

Emily's eyes focused back on the road as she drove to my house. When we got there she parked, and we sat in silence. She turned towards me, and gently grabbed my hand before lacing our fingers together. "Do you want me to stay? Or do you want to face him on your own?" She asked while moving her thumb across the top of my hand. "I don't want him to hurt you Em. I will text you how it goes, or if it goes horribly I will come to you." I spoke softly as my emotions poured out. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, before getting my backpack, and getting out of the car. I entered the house and a throat clearing made me jump. I turned to the living room to see my dad holding the picture, and a half glass of whiskey.

My father's piercing eyes bore into mine as he asked "Alison what is this?" "I-it's a picture." I said while stuttering a little from fear. "Care to tell me why I am seeing a picture of you and Emily kissing?!" His voice boomed in anger as he asked this. I strengthened my resolve. "Before I went missing I had developed feelings for her. She surprised me and I thanked her by kissing her good night." I answered as his eyes softened. "I guess it makes sense. She has always protected you, so it isn't a surprise that you feel that way about her." He responded less loudly this time while sitting down his glass. "So what does this mean? Are you okay with me being with Emily?" "No not really, but if she makes you happy then I will learn to deal." He answered before taking a sip of whiskey.

I hugged my dad, and brought my stuff upstairs before texting Emily. She responded a few minutes later asking if we were still on for the weekend. I answered her text before thinking about our second date. I plan to ask her to be my girlfriend this weekend. I can't stand waiting to do so any longer. If my time on the run taught me anything, it has been that every second counts. I want to show her that I never intend on hurting her again. It helps that I've known her for so long, but it also makes me nervous. I want this date to be perfect like she is.

The weekend came faster than I thought it would. I waited anxiously after Em texted me saying she was getting ready. I made sure I remembered everything I had planned for tonight, and got myself ready. I chose a simple but cute outfit before letting my dad know I was heading out. I made my way over to Emily's house and knocked on her front door. Mrs. Fields answered the door and let me inside. "She'll be down in a few minutes if you would like to sit down and wait." Emily's mom told me with a smile before going into the kitchen. Five minutes later movement on the staircase caught my attention. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Only my mermaid could dress casually but still look incredibly beautiful.

Emily came down the stairs, and greeted me with a smile."Hey Ali you look amazing tonight." She said before kissing me on the cheek gently. "Mom we are going I will see you tomorrow." Emily said loudly so her mom could hear her. Her mom replied back and we exited the house. As we walked down the street our fingers brushed before connecting. Emily looked down at our joined hands and smiled at them. "So where are we going to start our date at Ali?" She asked me happily. "I thought we could start with dinner then the rest is a surprise." I answered as her smooth hand held mine as we walked.

We made our way to downtown Rosewood before stopping in front of a restaurant. I knew this restaurant had the best french food. When we entered I told the guy taking reservations my name. He quickly escorted Emily and I to a private table. I made special requests to have it dimly lit with candles for us. I took in Emily's reaction with satisfaction knowing she liked it. "I hope you don't mind but I wanted to make this date special." I said as I pulled her chair out for her. "Ali this is beautiful but you didn't have to do all of this just to impress me." She said as she sat down in her chair while taking in the scenery.

Emily's Pov

Seeing the candle lit table, and the privacy that came with it was amazing. I know Ali is a perfectionist and wouldn't expect anything less. "Oh" Ali said quietly while looking down at the table. I grabbed her hand carefully trying to reassure her. "I do really love it Ali. I just want you to know it doesn't matter what the setting is as long as you are with me." I finished and managed to get her to crack a smile. "I just thought after that wonderful surprise you gave me I would return the favor." Alison said as she stroked my hand softly. Our waiter came by and took our drink orders. We talked about her dad's reaction to the picture until our drinks came. Ali left me in awe again when she ordered in perfect french.

I ordered my food and we fell into an easy conversation. "I'm glad you agreed to this Em. Hopefully after this date there will be many more." Alison said while looking me in the eyes. I could feel myself blushing and smiling before replying. "I would love nothing more than to go on those dates with you." Our food came fifteen minutes later and it looked delicious. I almost feel like I am dreaming like this date isn't real. Ali took a bite of food and moaned quietly at the taste before spooning a bite for me. "You have to try this Em it is so good." She fed me the bite, and that's how the next few minutes of our date went. We fed each other before returning back to eat our own food.

When the bill came I reached for it only to have Ali lightly swat my hand away. "I've got this Em. I asked you on this date and I don't expect you to pay for it." She said as she slipped a hundred dollars into the bill. We left the restaurant and walked hand in hand until we got to the park. What was there surprised me, as I saw a picnic basket and some cider. I turned to face Alison and was greeted by her smile and a gentle kiss on the lips. "I figured we could have dessert in the park and go back to my place and watch a movie." She said as she guided me to the blanket. We sat down and she opened the basket. She proceeded to take out the cider and some strawberries and whipped cream for us.

We sipped on the cider for a little while before I decided I wanted to feed her. I grabbed a few strawberries before dipping one in the cream, and holding it to her mouth. She opened gently and took a bite moaning at the mix of sweet and tart. I finished the berry before leaning over and kissing Ali. Our lips connected in a sweet languid kiss as we savored the taste of our dessert and each other. Soon enough we broke for air and brown eyes met blue. "Emily Fields you will be the death of me one day. Before we leave back to the house there is something I would like to ask you." Ali said with a hint of nervousness to her voice. "Em would you do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?" I sat shocked at first and Ali looked like she was going to bolt. "I knew this was a bad idea, that maybe it was to soon." Ali rambled before I placed a finger on her lips silencing her.

"Alison do you know how long I have waited for this moment? To be able to call you my girlfriend and know I am not dreaming it? Of course I will be your girlfriend." I finished and kissed her passionately. Her smooth lips moved against mine, and her vanilla scent wafted around us. We broke the kiss before it got too heated, and moved closer together. Ali laid her head on my shoulder and I sighed happily. We stayed like that for a little while before packing up. We made our way back to the Dilaurentis home, and I started to feel nervous. Her father was not my biggest fan right now after seeing that photo.

When we got inside her father was at work so we went upstairs. "Get comfortable babe and I will give you some clothes to wear." Ali said after we got into her room. I sat on her bed while Alison grabbed a shirt and sleep shorts for me. I gently took the clothes and started to change into them. I noticed Alison blush as I caught her eyes travelling up and down my body. They seemed to be focused on my abs so I brought her hands to them. She gently scratched down them, and my skin fluttered at her actions. "I'm so elated that you said yes to being my girlfriend."Ali said moving her hands from my abs to my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly. "There really isn't any other answer I would have given you." I whispered against her lips before letting go and finished dressing.

Once we were both changed Ali put on Netflix, and settled next to me on her bed. I wrapped my arm around her waist as she chose a romantic comedy. As the movie played she laid her head on my shoulder. I rested mine on top of hers enjoying the closeness. As we watched the movie is couldn't help but watch Ali. Her giggle and smile when something funny happened was infectious. I turned my attention back to the movie watching as the main characters went on a date. An hour into the movie I started to drift off to sleep. Ali must have noticed because she made me lay down. She put her head on my chest before wrapping an arm around my torso.


End file.
